Users today are able to utilize applications that provide them with forms to complete for creating posts, such as job posts. These applications, however, provide only a single form for employers to fill out, regardless of the type of job it is. There are drawbacks to this prior art one-form-fits-all model. First, the prior art form is simply a generic form. It typically has a single field for an employer to describe details of a job. Since the job description field is a general field, which does not provide the employer with any guidance on how to complete the field, the employer may not know how to effectively describe the job, may inadvertently fail to describe certain details of the job that may be crucial to an employee when searching and applying for jobs, or both. Sometimes the failure to provide aspects of the job will result in the job posting being returned at a bottom of a search return list, if it is returned at all. For example, employers oftentimes forget to provide skills, even though these skills are used for matching prospective jobs with employees during a job search. If the employer fails to include a skill that an employee bases the search on, then the job post may not be returned as part of the search return list.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.